parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairy Tale Ball (Blue's Clues (Featuring Dora!))/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of The Fairy Tale Ball (Blue's Clues (Featuring Dora!)). *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Come On In!, What Did You Say? *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Dora: You See A Clue? *Children: We See A Clue! *Dora: (Singing) Another Blue's Clues Day!, Hooray!, Do You Wanna Play... *Dora, Blue, and Blue's Friends: Blue's Clues! *Dora: Come Count to 3! *Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel: 1, 2, 3! *Dora: (Singing) And Clap Your Hands! *Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta: (Singing) Clap Your Hands! *Dora: (Singing) Learn Something New! *Blue and Blue's Friends: (Singing) Something New! *Dora: (Singing) Join A... *Dora, Blue, and Blue's Friends: (Singing) Blue's Clues Band Today! *Mailbox: Right This Way! *Dora, Blue, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon: (Singing) It's Another Blue's Clues Day! *Mr. Salt: The Fairy Tale Ball! *Dora, Blue, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon: (Singing) It's Another Blue's Clues Day! *Blue: (Barks Blue's Clues!) *(Song Ends) *(Door Opens) *Dora: Hola!, It's You!, Come On In! *Blue: (Barks Hi!) *Dora: I am So Glad You're Here! *(Doorbell rings) *Dora: Wait!, It's The Doorbell!, I Wonder Who It Is! *(An envelope appears) *Dora: It's An Envelope! *(Trumpets playing) *Envelope: Herehe, Herehe!, You Have Been Invited to The Biggest Party in Fairy Tale Land!, The Fairy Tale Ball! *Dora: The Fairy Tale Ball? *Envelope: Yes! *(Balloons flying) *Blue: (Barks Ooh!) *Envelope: All Your Friends from Your Favorite Fairy Tale Stories Will Be There!, Like... *(The old woman who lives in a shoe appears) *Blue: (Barks Look!) *Dora: It's The Old Woman Who Lives in A Shoe!, She Must Be Going to The Fairy Tale Party! *(Mary and little lamb appear) *Dora: And Mary With Her Little Lamb, Who's Fleece Was White as Snow!, and Of Course, Everywhere That Mary Goes, The Lamb is Sure to Go! *Blue: (Barks Let's Go to The Party!) *Dora: Do You Wanna Go to The Party in The Castle?, You Do?, Great! *(Blue skidooing into Fairy Tale Land) *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Dora skidooing into Fairy Tale Land) *(Music playing) *Blue: (Barks Wow!) *Dora: Woah!, Fairy Tale Land!, Cool!, Oh!, Do You See The Castle Where The Party Is? *Blue: (Barks There It Is!) *Dora: Oh, Yeah!, Si!, Ahi Esta!, That's Where The Fairy Tale Ball's Going to Be! *(Little Red Riding Hood appears) *Dora: Oh!, Hola! *Little Red Riding Hood: Hi!, I'm Getting Ready to Go to The Fairy Tale Ball!, You Like My Red Riding Hood? *Dora: Si! *Blue: (Barks It's...) *Dora: Do You Know Who That Is?, That is Little Red Riding Hood! *Blue: (Barks Little Red Riding Hood!) *Dora: It's Nice to Meet You, Little Red Riding Hood!, I'm Dora! *Blue: (Barks And I'm Blue!) *Little Red Riding Hood: And What's Your Name?, and You're Coming to The Fairy Tale Ball, Too!, Right?, Alright! *Dora: Wow!, Little Red Riding Hood!, I Wonder Who Else from Our Stories We'll See at The Party! *Blue: (Barks Cool!) *Dora: Hey, Blue!, Who Do You Wanna See at The Fairy Tale Ball? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Dora: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Dora: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *(Dora disappears the pawprint) *Dora: You Know What We Need, Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Sidetable skidooing into Fairy Tale Land) *Dora: Sidetable Drawer!, Wow!, You Came All The Way Here Just to Give Us Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Yep!, I Kind of Have A Feeling You Need It! *Dora: You Were Right! *(Drawer opens) *(Drawer closes) *Dora: Gracias, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Dora: Okay! *(Song Starts) *Dora: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Children: Pawprints! *Dora: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, and Those are Our... *Children: Clues! *Dora: Our Clues? *Children: Our Clues! *Dora: Then We Put Them in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts